This invention relates to metal oxide particles made treated with a novel silanic hydrogen containing silicone, that provide metal oxide particles that have modified dispersibility in a variety of solvents, including silicone fluid, mineral oil, and fluoro solvents. The process of coating the metal oxide with a silicone polymer comprises oxide by reacting of a specific type of reactive silicone, which is applied to the metal oxide, followed by heating the coated metal oxide to 40xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for between 1 and 10 hours for the reaction to occur. Depending upon the specific silicone chosen, he resulting coated metal oxide particles are non-reactive, and will have increased dispersibility in a variety of solvents. As will become apparent in reading this invention, when the silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer has fluoro functionality, the dispersibility in fluoro solvents increases. When the silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer has alkyl functionality, the dispersibility in mineral oil increases. This ability to regulate dispersibility allows for the use of metal oxide pigments in a variety of solvents, making formulation easier that heretofore possible.
Metal oxides, such as zinc oxide, titanium dioxide and iron oxide, are well known compounds that are useful in a variety of applications. For example, titanium dioxide, is used as a pigment in paint, as an additive in cosmetic products, cements, glass, rubber, glue, matches, inks and semiconductors. The use of titanium dioxide in so many application areas is a direct result of the many differing and useful properties of the pigment.
The ability to place metal oxide particles in formulations is complicated by the ability to disperse the pigment in the desired solvent. The ability to modify the pigment by using a reactive material that modifies the surface in a permanent way, making dispersibility of the pigment in a variety of solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,788 issued May 26, 1998 to Mitchnick et al addresses making a pigment hydrophobic (water hating). The compounds used are methoxy compounds and methanol is produced. The compounds of the patent are used as waterproof sun-screening agents. The ability to produce materials that have dispersibility in a variety of solvents is not addressed by Mitchnick et al.
The present invention overcomes the shortfalls allowing the formulator to use metal oxides that have been modified using reactive silicone compounds to get pigments dispersible products in a variety of solvents. Specifically, the concept is by covalently bonding a variety of functional groups with differing solubility onto the pigment the dispersibility of the resulting treated pigment s improved. Simply put, xe2x80x9clike disperses likexe2x80x9d. The more a pigment""s surface resembles the solvent in which it is being placed, the more dispersible the pigment.
The present invention provides processes for modifying the surface of metal oxides by reaction with a silanic hydrogen compound. The silanic hydrogen portion of the silicone molecule allows one to covalently bind the silicone to the surface so treated. By selecting the proper functionalized silanic hydrogen the resulting modified metal oxides prepared from such processes, have improved dispersibility in a variety of solvents.
Thus, it is one aspect of this invention to provide a process for treating metal oxides comprising contacting the metal oxide with an effective treating amount of a silicone compound having the formula: 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 100;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c and d are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that c or d is at least 1;
e is an integer ranging from 9 to 31;
f is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
and heating the mixture of silicone compound and metal oxide to a temperature of 40.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. for two to ten hours. The effective amount of silicone compound is defined as that amount of silicone compound which is used to produce a coated, functionalized metal oxide particle containing a desired percent, preferably ranging from 0.1 to 25%, by weight of the silicone compound.
Any of a variety of metal oxides may be processed using the invention including zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, iron oxide, cesium oxide, zirconium oxide, silicon dioxide and antimony oxide.
As stated it is one aspect of this invention to provide a process for treating metal oxides comprising contacting the metal oxide with an effective treating amount of a silicone compound having the formula: 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 100;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c and d are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that c or d is at least 1;
e is an integer ranging from 9 to 31;
f is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
and heating the mixture of silicone compound and metal oxide to a temperature of 40.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. for two to ten hours. The effective amount of silicone compound is defined as that amount of silicone compound which is used to produce a coated, functionalized metal oxide particle containing a desired percent, preferably ranging from 0.1 to 25%, by weight of the silicone compound.
Any of a variety of metal oxides may be processed using the invention including zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, iron oxide, cesium oxide, zirconium oxide, silicon dioxide and antimony oxide.
The functionality of each group in the molecule is critical to the functionality. 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 100;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c and d are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that c or d is at least 1;
e is an integer ranging from 9 to 31;
f is an integer ranging from 1 to 20.
The xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d group is the silicone soluble group. If c, d, and e are all zero, the molecule will improve the dispersibility of the pigment in silicone fluid. Consequently, if one in making a long wear lipstick, containing silicone, the selection of a product having a large xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9dno xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d is recommended.
The xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d group is the reactive group. If it is 1 then the molecule is loosely bonded. If it is 20 a more rigid resin coating forms.
The other groups"" solubilities are listed.
If c, or d, is zero, a coating that promotes dispersibility in the shown type of compound results.
If several of c, and d are non-zero values, the ability for the pigment to complex the component with the lower value is enhanced. For example if c is 3 and d is 20, the resulting treated pigment will disperse well in fluoro solvents and have the ability to complex oils into the resulting dispersion, rendering it thicker and more stable. Consequently, pigments treated the compounds of the present invention wherein at least two of c, and d are greater than zero, represents a preferred embodiment.
The reaction that occurs using titanium dioxide is representative metal oxide. We believe the reaction occurs at the active sites on the metal oxide, in this case, titanium dioxide, reacting with the silianic hydrogen (Sixe2x80x94H) to result in a covalent bond between silicone and titanium dioxide, and the formation of hydrogen gas. Since no water is present in this process, the metal oxide crystals remain intact and xe2x80x9cfrozenxe2x80x9d in shape by the silicone, which acts like a matrix for the titanium dioxide crystals. The silicone preserves the structure of the titanium dioxide crystals, eliminates the reactivity in water, and modifies the surface making the pigment more dispersible in the desired solvent.
The processes of this invention may also be used to coat metal oxides other than zinc oxide and titanium dioxide, including, but not limited to, iron oxide, cesium oxide, zirconium oxide, silicon dioxide, and antimony oxide, or combinations thereof.
In a preferred embodiment the surface treated metal oxide is treated with a concentration of silicone compound ranging from 0.1 to 25% by weight.
In another preferred embodiment the surface treated metal oxide is treated with a concentration of silicone compound ranging from 0.5 to 20% by weight.
In still another preferred embodiment the surface treated metal oxide is treated with a concentration of silicone compound ranging from 1.0 to 10% by weight.
In a preferred embodiment c is 0.
In a preferred embodiment d is 0.
In a preferred embodiment c and d each range from 1 to 20.